


shaped like chilli peppers

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It’s soppy I know, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: How Matt loves Karen in as few words as possible
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	shaped like chilli peppers

You'd bring back the sky for me,  
if I asked. 

  
a millions lights,  
dripping;

  
all the colours I miss,  
painted on your lips.

  
I've tried to write you down.   
To make you smaller;

  
to frame you,   
in braille

  
so I could love you,   
gently.

  
But in the end,   
I always smudge the words

  
with a well-intentioned swing —  
of my fists.

So it's time to give up,   
making you less,

  
trying to contain an ocean,   
my cupped hands.

  
Instead,  
I smile, fondly

  
at the crisp, white page;   
stained crimson.

  
It's so fitting for us;

don't you think?


End file.
